Oh, No! My Mate is a My Boss!
by Harayuki
Summary: Tema Werewolf/ penasaran baca aja tapi jangan simpan flame disini/


**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE T+**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **(Jangan buang flame disini oke..)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HARAYUKI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

✿ **Ooh.. No! My Mate is a My Boss!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** ey! Apa kalian percaya dengan adanya makhluk _Immortal_ seperti _Vampire, Werewolf, Demon,_ dan sejenis lainnya. Jika kalian tidak percaya maka, hilang kepercayaan itu. Karena, aku Haruno Sakura adalah seorang _Shewolf_. Nama _Wolf_ yang ada dalam diriku adalah Hana, dia sangat mendukung keputusanku untuk meninggalkan _Pack,_ kuharap aku tidak akan bertemu _Mate-_ ku. Karena apa? Sekalipun Hana menyukai kebebasan sepertiku. Tapi, saat menemukan belahan jiwanya dia pasti lebih memilih _Mate-nya._

Sejak kecil aku sudah memiliki keinginan untuk hidup bebas tanpa terikat apapun dan puncaknya, saat berusia tujuh belas tahun aku kabur dari _Pack-_ ku sendiri. Hm, aku juga sudah tau jika ayahku Haruno Kizashi selalu mencari keberadaanku selama delapan tahun terakhir. Tapi, keberadaanku masih belum diketahui ayahku, sekalipun begitu aku harus tetap waspada karena ayahku seorang _Beta_ terbaik di _Pack-_ ku dulu. Oh, ya.. sebernarnya masih ada orang lain yang tau dimana aku berada dan tentu saja dia adalah sahabat terbaikku Yamanaka Ino dia juga _Shewolf_ sepertiku dan nama _Wolf_ nya adalah Nana, dia sama bawelmya seperti Ino.

.

.

.

Hari ini entah kenapa jantungku selalu berdegub kencang, perasaanku tidak enak sekarang.

Aku menatap diriku di pantulan cermin dihadapanku, rambut merah muda sepunggung yang terlihat lembut, kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan kerutan disekitar bahu dam rok span tujuh centi dari lutut, sepatu _pump_ berwarna senada dengan rokku.

"Yosh!" ucapku penuh semangat aku harus segera ke kantor sekarang kudengar bos yang sekarang sangat tidak suka keterlabatan dimana para karyawannya harus segera berada di kantin 35 menit sebelum jam masuk kerja yang berarti sekitar jam enam lewat dua puluh menit. Peraturannya konyol sekali.

"Sekarang jam berapa? Haahh!" teriakku kaget saat kulihat jam ditanganku.

"Sepuluh menit lagi! _Sial!"_ aku tidak boleh terlambat terlebih aku adalah sekretaris.

...

Sakura berlari cepat hingga ia sampai di depan lift yang akan membawa ke ruangannya yang berada dilantai lima. Gedung ini memiliki sepuluh lantai.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya. _06.45_ pagi.

Sakura menatap ngeri pada pintu ruangan didepannya, ruangan itu bukan tempatnya tapi ruangan bosnya. Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju pintu lain didepan ruangan yang membuatnya takut. Tiba-tiba ia mencium aroma coklat yang sangat disukainya dan aroma itu berasal dari ruangannya.

 _'Mate! Sakura, aku merasakan kehadiran Mate kita disini!'_ Hana berteriak tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Sakura kaget.

Ia menatap _Horror_ pintu didepannya.

 _'Aku masih belum ingin bertemu Mate-ku Hana.'_

 _'Jangan bercanda dia Belahan Jiwa kita dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya.'_

 _'Aku belum siap.'_ saat Sakura masih sibuk dengan pembicaraannya dengan Hana tiba-tiba pintu dihadapannya terbuka. Dan keluarlah orang yang sangat tidak asing bagi Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku _Alpha_ di packnya. (Dark Blue Moon adalah nama _Pack-_ nya).

 _'Pantas saja perasaanku tidak enak, makhluk setengah Ayam ini ada disini.'_ Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya ini kesal. Sejak kecil Sakura dan Sasuke selalu bermusuhan.

 _'Jangan panggil Mate kita dengan sebutan aneh itu Sakura.'_ timpal Hana penuh nasihat yang malah membuat Sakura kesal.

 _'Dia?! Dia?! Mate?! Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana bisa musuh abadiku ini adalah Mate-ku Hana?! Kau pasti salah.'_ ucap Sakura penuh ketidakpercayaan.

 _'Tidak ada yang salah Sakura dia Mate kita'_ karena kesal Sakura memutus _Mindlink-_ nya denga Hana.Tanpa Sakura sadari sejak tadi Sasuke telah memperhatikannya dari atas kebawah hingga pandangannya jatuh pada payudara Sakura yang tertutupi kemeja putih dengan pandangan sedikit mengkilat.

"Lama tidak bertemu, .Ra." entah mengapa Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas saat Sasuke memanggil seperti itu. Terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang menahan _sesuatu._

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang menunjukkan seringai aneh yang entah kenapa terasa sangat _menyeramkan_ bagi Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di ruanganku, Ayam?" Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke kesal yang masih menunjukkan senyum miringnya.

"Sopanlah sedikit Sakura, aku adalah Matemu.." Sakura terus menatap Sakura yang dibalas tajam dari gadis di depannya. "oh.. ya, mulai sekarang ruangan ini tidak akan menjadi ruanganmu. Kau akan satu ruangan denganku. Ini perintah Sakura." sambung Sasuke dengan mengerling nakal pada Sakura, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Jangan seenaknya Sasuke! Memangnya kenapa aku harus seruangan denganmu. Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti orang mesum, Ayam!" Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuk dihadapan Sasuke dengan kesal. Sasuke menatap jari dihadapannya sekilas karena kemudian ia menggigitnya yang membuat sang empunya memekik kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah?!" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh emosi.

"Kau yang memberikannya padaku jadi aku menerima, satu lagi aku ini BOSS mu jadi terima saja, Sa. Ku. Ra." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda. "Akan lebih baik jika kau duduk di atas pangkuanku dengan milikku yang berada didalam milikmu, hm.." sambung Sasuke dengan menatap Sakura semakin nakal, Sasuke melangkah maju dihadapan Sakura dan Sakura memundurkan langkahnya terus seperti itu hingga langkahnya terhenti oleh pintu dibelakangnya. Jangan lupakan dengan wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Da-dasar Ayam mesum." ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Hm, bisa kau ulangi lagi Sakura." ucap Sasuke seraya membuka pintu dibelakang Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

"KYAA!" Sakura berteriak kaget saat pintu dibelakang terbuka tiba-tiba dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Tutup mulutmu Sakura jika kau tidak ingin membuat semua orang melihat kita." ucap Sasuke seraya menahan pinggang Sakura, Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan wajah merona. Posisinya terlalu dekat saat ini dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh centi dan juga lengan kekar yang masih memeluk pinggangnya, wajah Sakura semakin merona saat ia merasakan tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya meremas pinggulnya sensual.

 _Cklek!_

Sasuke menutup dan mengunci pintu ruangan seraya menatap wajah Sakura yang sekarang sedang menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat _menggemaskan_ bagi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura tersadar jika keadaannya sangat _gawat,_ terlihat dari senyum congkak milik Sasuke yang belum juga hilang.

"Apa ya? Mungkin membuat _Uchiha Baru._ " ucap Sasuke seraya mendorong tubuh Sakura ke sofa panjang didekatnya yang membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa menit sebelumnya.._

Sasuke menatap gedung yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya dingin, saat ini ia sedang bertukar tempat dengan sahabatnya sejak masa SMA, Hyuga Neji. Dan semua itu karena taruhan konyol yang dilakukan oleh para sahabatnya, ia tidak menyangka akan terlibat didalamnya.

Saat itu Shikamaru, Sai, dan Neji bertaruh jika pernyataan cinta Naruto akan di tolak. Dan Sasuke berada dipihak yang kalah karena ternyata Hinata, gadis yang di sukai Naruto menerima begitu saja dengan segala kekonyolan kebodohan Naruto. Ia akan memimpin perusahaan ini selama setahun.

Berjalan menuju ruangan seraya memeriksa sekitarnya hingga ia sampai di depan lift. Sasuke berjalan masuk menuju ruangannya dan memeriksa berkas-berkas diatas meja.

—Uchiha Sasuke, seorang _Hewolf. Alpha_ dari _Dark Blue Moon Pack._ Seharusnya Itachi lah yang menjadi _Alpha_ di _Pack-_ nya _._ Tapi, karena terlahir sebagai Vampire maka jabatan itu jatuh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menekan tombol panggilan untuk memanggil sekertarisnya tapi tidak mendapat jawaban hingga ia berjalan keluar menuju ruangan sekertaris. Sasuke menatap kesal ruangan itu kemudian emosinya meluap begitu saja saat ia mencium aroma bunga sakura yang sangat harum dan _Wolf_ dalam dirinya yang berteriak heboh dengan menyebut kata Mate.

Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar sangat pelan dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Memutuskan untuk meninggal ruangan itu Sasuke membuka pintu didepannya. Sasuke menatap tidak percaya apa yang ada dihadapannya gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dan pergi bertahun-tahun yang lalu tanpa diketahui keberadaannya kini ada dihadapannya terlebih dia adalah _Mate-_ nya.

 _'Oh.. Moon goddess_ untuk _pertama_ _kalinya aku merasa sangat bahagia dengan takdir yang kau pilihkan untukku.'_ ucap Sasuke dengan begitu melakonis.

 _'Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Tidak sia-sia aku ketempat ini.'_ sambung Sasuke dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

 _Saat ini.._

Sakura menahan bahu Sasuke agar tubuh diatasnya tidak sampai menimpanya. Sakura menatap Sasuke jengkel.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku, Ayam!" ancam Sakura.

"Jangan harap." wajah Sasuke semakin mendekati wajah Sakura hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dengan wajah merona Sakura melihat seriangaian Sasuke yang belum juga hilang, Sakura merasa kesal dengan ketidakberdayaan dirinya.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika posisi kita terus seperti ini, Sakura? Mungkinkah hal _panas_ yang menyenangkan? Atau hal lainnya?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah menganti senyum nakalnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ja-jangan harap!" ucap Sakura dengan nada gugup.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban itu darimu." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut hingga tak berapa ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang menggelora, tak henti-hentinya Sasuke melumat dan menghisap bibir yang terasa manis baginya dengan rakus.

Sakura memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke saat pasokan udara di paru-parunya mulai menipis.

"Kau gila, hah?!" ucap Sakura setelah ciuman itu terlepas tapi bukan berarti semua selesai begitu saja bibir Sasuke turun mengecupi leher Sakura sebelah tangannya sibuk membuka kancing kemeja gadis dibawahnya hingga terlihat belahan payudara Sakura yang terlihat sangat menggoda bagi Sasuke.

Sakura yang sudah lemas hanya bisa pasrah saat bibir itu terus menciuminya hingga tak berapa lama Sasuke menggigit bahu Sakura yang membuat sang empunya berteriak kesakitan.

"Hen-hentikan.. sakit.." ucap Sakura kesakitan tapi tak mendapat respon berarti dari Sasuke yang justru masih sibuk dengan jajahannya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat bekas gigitan yang mulai memuncul sebuah tanda berbentuk tiga tamoe. Jeritan kesakitan Sakura semakin kencang saat tanda itu muncul perlahan hingga semakin jelas terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke lirih, ia masih merasa sangat lemas.

"Menandaimu," Sakura menatap Sasuke nyalang.

"Dan aku hanya perlu menunggumu datang padaku, kau tau bukan jika seorang _Shewolf_ yang sudah ditandai dan belum melakukan _penyatuan_ akan terus merasa kesakitan dan puncaknya pada hari ketujuh. Aku jadi tak sabar saat masa _Heat_ mu datang. Sakura." ucap Sasuke seraya menjilat sudut bibirnya.

"Kurang ajar! Sialan!" cerca Sakura.

"Aku akan melumat bibir manismu lagi jika mulutmu terus saja mengeluarkan kalimat itu lagi. Sakura." ancam Sasuke dengan gerlingan nakal miliknya.

Sasuke kembali mendekati wajah Sakura,menatap bibir merah merekah dibawahnya yang sudah membengkak hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya dan Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Karena tak kunjung di respon pintu yang semula hanya diketuk pelan berubah menjadi gedoran kenjang yang membuat Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke bangun dari atas tubuh Sakura dan membuka pintu itu dengan tanpa niat. Saat melihat siapa yang mengganggunya Sasuke menatap penuh kekesalan seirang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto ingin rasanya Sasuke menghajar Naruto sekarang. Tapi ia menahannya sekarang.

 _'Aku akan menghajarmu nanti, Dobe.'_

 _'Maaf Teme. Sabar sabar masih ada Sakura disini.'_ Naruto memamerkan cengiran tanpa dosanya yang nembuat Sasuke semakin jengkel.

.

.

Selagi Naruto dan Sasuke masih sibuk berbicara Sakura memilih untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan dan meratapi nasib menyebalkannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti.

 **End.**

 **Penjelasan.**

 ***Alpha : pimpinan kaum werewolf.**

 ***Luna : pasangan Alpha.**

 ***Beta : wakil Alpha/pimpinan tingkat dua.**

 ***Pack : kelompok werewolf yang tinggal disuatu wilayah.**

 ***Moongoddess : dewi bulan yang dianggap makhluk imortal sebagai tuhan.**

 ***Mate : takdir/jodoh yang sudah di tentukan Moongoddess.**

 ***Penandaan : proses dimana seorang werewolf akan menandai atau mengklain matenya sebagai miliknya.**

 ***Masa Heat : setelah ditandai seorang shewolf akan sangat menginginkan melakukan** _ **itu**_ **dan jika tidak melakukannya mereka akan merasa kesakitan dan tersiksa.**

 ****oke sekian dan terima kasih.. muah.. muah.. muah..**

 ***jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review oke.**

 **Yang mau sequel silahkan unjuk tangan.. lemon cuy.. lemon..**

 **Reader : Yuki mesum ihh..**

 **Me : Husst.. jangan di omongin..**

 **Bye... Bye..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...With Love...**

 **Yuki**

 **1 Mei 2018**

 **11.13 wib.**


End file.
